


One Word

by coffeeberry



Series: Little Games [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Mind Games, pen enemies
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: She proposed a game: "Ask about whatever you want and I'll answer with only one word. If you accept the rules, you have to answer my question the same way."





	One Word

Zaproponowała mu pewną grę.

_Możesz zapytać, o co zechcesz, a twój rozmówca musi odpowiedzieć jednym słowem. Jeśli decydujesz się na udział w tej grze, zgadzasz się odpowiedzieć podobnie na zadawane tobie pytania._

To była gra, której Hera nauczyła się od przemytników. Po części służyła ona rozrywce, lecz w założeniu chodziło o zgranie zespołu i wykształcenie wśród jej członków umiejętności przekazywania sobie zwięzłych informacji.

Hera grywała w Jedno Słowo także po dołączeniu do Rebelii. Z czasem odkryła nowe możliwości, jakie dostarczała ta zabawa. Wiele można było dowiedzieć się o rozmówcy, zarówno gdy mówił, jak i wtedy, gdy milczał. W tej grze trudniej było stosować uniki niż w zwykłej rozmowie. Można było odmówić udzielenia precyzyjnej odpowiedzi, ale wówczas pozostali gracze poznawali twój słaby punkt. Często pomagał humor, i w ten właśnie sposób wielu graczy ratowało się w niektórych kłopotliwych sytuacjach, jednak nade wszystko liczył się spryt.

A ona na swojego przeciwnika wybrała najinteligentniejszą znaną jej istotę, wielkiego admirała Thrawna. Ta gra wydawała się szaleństwem, balansowaniem na pograniczu zdrady. Hera przeczuwała, że Thrawn nie przepuści okazji, by wydobyć od niej informacje, które mogłyby zaszkodzić Rebelii. Zorientowała się jednak, że żądza wiedzy admirała była jego słabością. Ryzyko mogło się w tym przypadku opłacić. Zastawiła na Thrawna idealną pułapkę.

„Żeby pokonać swojego wroga, musisz go znać”, powiedział jej kiedyś Thrawn.

Chełpił się przed nią tym, że studiował historię i kulturę Twi’leków, uważał, że daje mu to dostęp do jej myśli. Równocześnie ona sama nie wiedziała o nim nic. Znała Imperium, lecz Thrawn nie postępował jak typowy jego przedstawiciel. Nie miała pojęcia, co nim kieruje, ani dlaczego poparł Palpatine’a.

Wyeliminowanie wielkiego admirała było kwestią kluczową, jeśli Rebelia chciała wygrać wojnę. Jeżeli metoda Thrawna działała, powinna sprawdzić się również i w jego przypadku. W jaki sposób Hera mogła zdobyć wiarygodne informacje na jego temat? Pochodził z Nieznanych Rejonów, jego przeszłość była enigmą. Nikt nie mógł jej powiedzieć więcej o Thrawnie niż on sam.

Jak wielki admirał zinterpretowałby jej nagłe zainteresowanie jego osobą? Pomyślałby, że chciała go pokonać, że tak jak i on marzyła o starciu dwóch intelektów. Może uznałby, że miała o sobie zbyt wysokie mniemanie. Zlekceważyłby zagrożenie. Nie, wiedziała, że Thrawn nie popełniłby takiego błędu. Zdałby sobie sprawę z tego, że naraża się na niebezpieczeństwo. Czy mimo to zgodziłby się przyjąć wyzwanie? Tak, jeśli uznałby, że może coś na tym zyskać.

Wysłała mu wiadomość. Była pewna, że odpowie. Mogła mylić się odnośnie motywów jego działań. Mógł po prostu spróbować ją namierzyć, tropiąc sygnał.

„Powodzenia z tym”, pomyślała.

Miała wieloletnie doświadczenie w przesyłaniu i odbieraniu zakodowanych wiadomości.

Wystarczyło wciągnąć Thrawna w grę. Hera wiedziała jak łatwo jest się od niej uzależnić. Jak trudno przerwać łańcuszek zadawanych kolejno pytań.

Z bijącym sercem czekała na jego odpowiedź. Ucieszyło ją jego „tak”, zupełnie jakby nie chodziło o kolejną bitwę, rozgrywaną według innych reguł, jakby zgodził się na coś więcej niż tylko na wymianę krótkich wiadomości.

Tak jak mogła się tego spodziewać jego pierwsze pytanie dotyczyło samej gry. Chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego mu ją zaproponowała.

„Ciekawość”, odpisała.

Była w tym odrobina zamierzonej kokieterii, którą Hera sprawnie operowała, by wyciągnąć od swoich rozmówców cenne informacje. Wszyscy mężczyźni lubili okazywane im zainteresowanie i chętnie rozprawiali o sobie, gdy tylko znaleźli urodziwą słuchaczkę. Należało stopniowo zmiękczać rozmówcę, zadawać kolejne, coraz bardziej podchwytliwe pytania i na końcu, gdy było się już pewnym, że interlokutor nie zrobi uniku, uderzyć.

Najtrudniej zawsze było przełamać pierwsze lody. W jaki sposób miała rozmawiać z wrogiem, który od samego początku wiedział, że jej intencje nie są czyste? Postanowiła nie kluczyć i zapytała go wprost, dlaczego popiera Imperium. Wątpiła, by wyraził się niejednoznacznie, z pewnością nie na ogólnodostępnym paśmie.

Forma Jednego Słowa zapewniała pewną dyskretność, o ile ktoś z przysłuchujących się nie powiązał wszystkich wypowiedzi w całość. Nie było to jednak takie proste, gdyż wiele podobnych rozmów toczyło się symultanicznie i tylko gracze orientowali się, która replika odnosiła się do którego pytania. Jej kwestia dotycząca Imperium mogła jednak wzbudzić pewne zainteresowanie. Sympatyk Imperium na ogólnodostępnym kanale? To zwykle wywoływało pewien niepokój. Zazwyczaj okazywało się, że przychylność Imperium okazywali najemnicy i łowcy głów o niestałych poglądach politycznych. Imperium kupowało lojalność. Rebelia przyciągała idealistów.

„Pomoc”, napisał Thrawn.

Hera nie wiedziała, jak to rozumieć. Z pewnością Imperium mu _pomogło_ , dało mu wysoką pozycję w swoich szeregach. Co zamierzał zrobić z pozyskaną władzą? Dlaczego on sam _pomagał_ Imperatorowi? Co na tym zyskiwał? Żeby go o to zapytać, musiała jednak najpierw odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie: „bezpieczeństwo twoich ludzi czy ideały?”.

„Typowa imperialna propaganda szerząca konformizm”, stwierdziła Hera, wystukując, że obie kwestie są ze sobą „powiązane”.

Wyzwolenie się spod jarzma Imperium w jej mniemaniu przywróciłoby pokój i bezpieczeństwo nie tylko na Ryloth, ale i w całej galaktyce. Oczywiście Thrawn uważał inaczej. Mógł tak myśleć, ponieważ Imperium nie zniewoliło jego pobratymców. A gdyby…?

„Twoi czy obcy?”, zapytała go.

„Jedność”, przyszło w odpowiedzi.

Herę przeszedł dreszcz. Czy to oznaczało, że Imperium znalazło sojusznika w Nieznanych Rejonach? Czy Rebelia będzie musiała w przyszłości mierzyć się z całą armią Thrawnów? Zacisnęła pięści w poczuciu bezsilności. Jeśli nie potrafiła pokonać jednego Thrawna, jak miała walczyć z całym zastępem jemu podobnych?

„Co o mnie myślisz?”, jak na ironię brzmiało jego kolejne pytanie.

„Wróg”, chciała odpisać w pierwszym odruchu. Zdecydowała się w końcu na inne słowo: „zagrożenie”. Tej nocy śniła o niebieskoskórych mężczyznach i kobietach w imperialnych mundurach.

Musiała wiedzieć, czy Imperium dysponowało tego typu oddziałami. Zmarnowała swoją kolejkę, by uzyskać jednoznaczną odpowiedź. Poczuła ulgę, widząc na swoim ekranie słowo „nie”. Jego następne pytanie wprawiło ją w konsternację: „czy podjęłabyś walkę ze wspólnym wrogiem?”.

„Zależy”, odparła, „kto jest wspólnym wrogiem?”.

„Przybysze”, odpisał Thrawn.

Hera zrozumiała, że nie chciał podawać konkretnej nazwy gatunku, ani jego miejsca pochodzenia. Nazwy własne czy imiona ściągały niepotrzebną uwagę. Przybyszem mógł być jednak każdy, kto nie pochodził z tej galaktyki. Można było nawet określić tym mianem samego Thrawna.

Z jego wypowiedzi wywnioskowała, że ów „wróg”  znajduje się gdzieś w Nieznanych Rejonach. Wówczas pierwsza wiadomość od Thrawna, że szuka pomocy, zyskiwała zupełnie nowe znaczenie. Jeśli jednak zabiegał o  wsparcie ze strony Hery i osób podobnie do niej myślących, podszedł do tej sprawy od niewłaściwej strony, pomyślała gniewnie. Po tym jak wymordował całe zastępy żołnierzy oddanych Rebelii, nie mógł liczyć łaskawość Sojuszu i jego popleczników. Zresztą, jak sam napisał, „czy ktokolwiek z nich uwierzyłby w podobne zagrożenie?”.

Nawet sam Palpatine musiał wątpić w słowa Thrawna, uznała Hera. Imperator obiecał mu pomóc, by w zamian zyskać skuteczne narzędzie do tłumienia Rebelii i Thrawn zaskakująco dobrze wywiązywał się ze swojej części umowy. Wielki admirał nie mógł jednak być tak naiwny, by nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, że wraz z utratą swojej użyteczności straci również i życie.

Niedobrze. Hera prawie zaczęła go żałować. Z ciężkim sercem wyznała mu prawdę: „nie”. Sojusz Rebelii nie zaangażowałby się w wojnę z nieznanym wrogiem, zwłaszcza gdy sam walczył o swoje przetrwanie.

Długo zastanawiała się nad swoim następnym pytaniem. Thrawn mógł kłamać, albo ją zwodzić. Niebezpieczeństwo, o którym pisał, nie musiało być prawdziwe. A jednak czuła, że Thrawn w nie wierzy. I że gotów jest dokonać strasznych rzeczy, by pozyskać wsparcie dla swoich ludzi. Jeśli istniała jakakolwiek szansa, by go odwieść go od jego pierwotnego planu, Hera musiała przynajmniej spróbować z nim pertraktować.

Być może popełniła błąd, odpisując: „jak mogę ci pomóc?”.

Milczał przez kilka kolejnych dni. Niemal zaczęła się o niego martwić, jakby przez samą wymianę wiadomości stał się dla niej kimś bliskim. Nie przyjacielem, raczej: korespondencyjnym nieprzyjacielem.

Kiedy wreszcie nadeszła jego odpowiedź, Hera poderwała się tak gwałtownie ze swojego fotela, że Chopper wyraził zaniepokojenie jej stanem emocjonalnym.

Thrawn napisał krótko: „Spotkanie. Wybierz miejsce”.

Hera odpowiedziała jednym słowem: „dom”.


End file.
